1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transportation handle device of a portable type machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable type machines such as electrophotographic copying apparatus have been provided with supporting members for supporting paper or an original thereon, for example, a paper discharge table and a paper feed table. These supporting members are fixedly or removably mounted to the machine body. Therefore, when the machine body is to be transported, a large space has been required. Otherwise, the problem of separating the supporting members from the machine body has been encountered and thus, any of these machines have had poor transportation efficiency.